1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, which includes forming a thin film on a substrate, a method of processing the substrate, a substrate processing apparatus that may be used in the process of forming the thin film, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one process of a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, forming an insulating film having an ONO stacked structure, in which an oxide film and a nitride film are alternately stacked on a substrate, may be performed. Conventional chemical vapor deposition (CVD) has been used to continuously form an oxide film and a nitride film of the ONO stacked structure within the same process chamber. For example, an insulating film having an ONO stacked structure may be formed on the substrate to a predetermined thickness by alternately performing formation of a silicon oxide (SiO) film by simultaneously supplying dichlorosilane (DCS) (SiH2Cl2) gas and nitrogen dioxide (N2O) gas into a process chamber having the substrate therein, and formation of a silicon nitride (SiN) film by simultaneously supplying DCS gas and ammonia (NH3) gas.